the_septetfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira Magda
Moira Magda is a popular student and later Ministry worker. She was the younger sister of Marsha Magda. She is a frequent enemy to the Septet. She is known to have strong romantic feelings for Fen Hanson. She is close friends with Max Lykke. Biography Early Life Moira was raised alongside her older sister, Marsha. Their parents did not care much for them, and they were often neglected. The two sisters were rather close. Marsha left for Hogwarts and cut off most ties with her family. While she did sometimes write letters to Moira, she rarely ever visited. Moira fell in with a bad group of kids, frequently skipped school, and developed unhealthy habits. Hogwarts Years First Year Moira was sorted into Ravenclaw and reunited with her sister. Marsha was horrified at what her lifestyle had become. She felt guilty for not trying harder to stay in contact with her sister. She took Moira under her wing and taught her the importance of studying and making good friends. She also often practiced Quidditch with her and taught her all the techniques she had learned. Moira's grades soon improved and she became a very popular student, partially as a result of the respect her classmates had for her sister. She became close friends with Melvin Zedler due to him being the younger brother of Tara Zedler, Marsha's best friend. She was placed on the Quidditch team as an alternate and got to show off her talent when a Chaser had to be sent to St. Mungo's as a result of Melvin's botched attempt to cure a cold. Marsha had been dating Ethan Wingfield on and off throughout the year. She eventually dumped him publicly and told others that he was a poor lover. Ethan took Moira's virginity as revenge, not realizing quite how young she was. Marsha was furious and cursed Ethan, resulting in Marsha getting detention. It was the only mark on Marsha's otherwise spotless student record. Moira felt guilty despite Marsha's attempts to assure her that it was only Ethan's fault. Second Year Moira began volunteering as an aide at the Hogwarts library. She enjoyed having a purpose that hadn't been laid out by her sister and she was also grateful for the quiet time to think. She met and befriended Max Lykke, who was working off several overdue book fines. She began to see Alice Clearwater frequently. Alice frequently talked to Moira about her predictions for the future, and often stated that Moira "wasn't playing the part she was meant to." Alice developed an attraction towards Moira and they eventually slept together. Moira realized that Alice's odd behavior would never be accepted by their peers, so Moira began avoiding her in order to preserve her own reputation. Third Year Moira and Marsha stayed with Melvin's family over the summer. Max visited and Moira discovered his crush on Tara Zedler. She encouraged Max to romance her and often teased him for his lack of confidence with girls. At the beginning of the school year, she theorized that Max losing his virginity would help. Moira's other friends were all either in relationships, not attracted to men, or simply found Max to be too dull to be appealing. She eventually set him up with Alice. It did not go well and Max was angry at Moira for a little while. Moira began to wonder if her entire identity (her Quidditch skills, social life, grades, etc.) was fake. She felt that she had never achieved anything on her own and that everything had been given to her by Marsha. She started to smoke more frequently, but kept it mostly secret. Fourth Year When The Tournament was announced, Moira entered almost immediately, spurred on by her desperation to prove that she didn't need her sister to be successful and her desire to have enough money to start a non-profit. Max Lykke was concerned about the relative vagueness of The Tournament's details and tried to prevent her from entering, but failed to convince her. Marsha was very proud when her sister was chosen. She had not entered because she was already very busy with being a Quidditch captain and Head Girl. Moira began to analyze the other competitors, most of whom she had already heard of. She struck up conversations with them, acted friendly, and found shared interests. Derek Hunter recognized that she wasn't genuine, and prevented her from befriending Nancy Wingfield. Moira's performance in the tournament was mediocre at first and she began to feel that she wasn't good enough to win legitimately. Marsha also insisted on helping Moira whenever she could, which deepened Moira's anxieties. Moira felt that Lauren Grady and Ethan Wingfield were the frontrunners and planned on betraying them later in the competition. She attempted to get Nancy expelled by framing her for attacking Jackie Halifax. Moira had planned to simply use Stupefy and burn her with a cigarette. However, Jackie nearly saw her and Moira panicked and hit her several times, eventually knocking her out. Moira then burned her and decided to put her in front of the greenhouse so that Jackie would receive medical attention. Moira continued to try to eliminate the tournament competitors. She tried several tactics, such as erasing Nancy's memories of the tournament (erasing nearly her entire memory in the process), sabotaging Quidditch games with a charmed Snitch, adding a book to the library with fake tournament history, and dating Jackie Halifax for access to Lauren and Nancy's dorm. Throughout the year, Moira developed a crush on Fen Hanson. Moira felt burdened by her own responsibilities and reputation. She related to her struggle and, on some level, wished she could be like her. Her feelings for Fen grew and Moira never tried to sabotage her. Moira made it to the final challenge of the tournament. She used a spell to make Lauren and Nancy's cloths become heavy when they were in water. Moira pushed Lauren off of a platform and into a magically-created lake. Nancy jumped in and pulled her out by becoming an Animagus. When the host of the tournament, Katrina Lois, attempted to intervene, Moira attacked her in an act of desperation. Katrina was knocked out and the enchanted arena went haywire. The tournament finalists and their partners (Moira+Marsha, Lauren+Kayne, Nancy+Taden) struggled to make their way to the finish. A portion of the arena collapsed and Moira was in the path of an avalanche of boulders. Marsha pushed her out of the way and was crushed in her place. With her last words, she apologized for not doing more to help Moira. Moira barely noticed Lauren winning the tournament. Moira struggled to cope with Marsha's death while keeping up her reputation. Despite her malicious actions, most of her friends pitied her. While many of them cared and wanted to help her, Moira believed that they were condescending and blamed her for Marsha's death. Moira attempted to reach out to Fen and admitted her feelings. While Fen was sympathetic, she did not reciprocate. Eventually, Moira attempted to kill herself in the Hogwarts library. She was found by Max, who attempted to comfort her until help arrived. She was sent away for the rest of the year to receive treatment. Fifth Year When Moira returned to Hogwarts, she seemed fine. She became a Prefect and captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. However, she was still deeply unstable. She began drinking excessively and became more obsessed with Fen. She was very suspicious upon discovering Max's relationship with Clara Nott. She had heard negative things about Clara and knew that she was a blood purist. She accused Clara of manipulating Max, temporarily causing a rift in Moira and Max's friendship. During a night patrol, Moira became very drunk and wandered over to the Shrieking Shack. She began throwing beer bottles at it as she was reminded of Fen. Unbeknownst to her, Jackie was nearby, having a bad schizophrenic episode. They were surprised by each other and each drew their wands. There was a short skirmish and Moira was knocked into the Whomping Willow, which badly injured her. Jackie was accused of attacking Moira, resulting in her being suspended and sent to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward. Neither was ever sure of the details of the incident. Moira later stated that she did not believe Jackie deserved the full blame. Sixth Year Moira's alcoholism continued and she struggled to keep up with her increasing responsibilities. Her friends grew frustrated with her. While they did not leave, most looked the other way during her low points. Max and Clara encouraged her to quit drinking. Moira briefly improved until she was accused of cheating in Quidditch. She began to acquire alcohol again and hid it in the Shrieking Shack. Max and Clara asked Moira for her help in getting revenge on Alice and Fen. While Moira was reluctant at first, Max and Clara stated their intentions of breaking up Alice and Fen. Moira agreed; partially out of her desire to be with Fen and partially out of a genuine belief that Alice treated Fen poorly. One day, Fen entered the Shack after a bad fight with Alice. Fen smelled the alcohol and asked Moira for it, who gave her everything she had. Fen quickly suffered from alcohol poisoning and Moira summoned Melvin. He was furious at Moira for nearly causing Fen's death and expressed his disappointment and anger. He healed Fen and told Moira that he did not want to help her anymore. As part of her auror duties, Moira investigated the strange happenings caused by the vampires at Hogwarts. She met Josephine in the library and they soon began dating. Despite genuine feelings for Josie, Moira still loved Fen. Moira became wary of Josie as she realized that their relationship was similar to the one that Moira had had with Jackie, but with her role switched. Career Post-Graduation Moira decided that she wanted to become an auror to help people and make the world safer, believing that Marsha would want that. She aced her entrance exam and did very well in training. However, upon entering the field, she felt that she was not making a real difference. She began to distance herself from her friends, claiming that she was simply very busy. As the Death Eaters began to gain more control over the Ministry, Moira became increasingly uncertain about her purpose. Moira heard that the magical community in Singapore was struggling to deal with an influx of dark wizards. The Ministry offered to send aurors and Moira impulsively volunteered, desperate for a change. She transferred without telling any of her friends or family. She was only supposed to be in Singapore temporarily, but she was offered a more permanent position by the Singapore magical government. She felt homesick and missed her friends. She decided to return to the UK. However, the Ministry of Magic was then overtaken by Death Eaters. Unable to return home, Moira remained in Singapore through the Second Wizarding War. She desperately searched for news, but was mostly in the dark. Once the war was over, she traveled back to the UK and was horrified to learn of everything that had happened. Melvin was the first friend she was able to reconnect with and he agreed to let her stay with him. On one of her first nights back, Clara went into labor and had several life-threatening health complications. Melvin brought Moira to the hospital with him in order to comfort Max. Early Ministry Work The Ministry quickly asked Moira to return to her job. She was reluctant to work for the government again. She decided that she wanted to start the charity that she and Marsha had discussed. Moira agreed to return to her old position in order to save up money. The Ministry had lost many employees and Moira had to take on many responsibilities. While she was partially still an auror, she began to take on a primarily managerial role. She decided to bring on Max to help out, partially because she felt guilty for abandoning him. While she suspected that he may have been a Death Eaters, she believed that his involvement was minor and that he had had no choice. She had no idea that Max has committed such horrific crimes. Moira soon realized that she could enact more change as a part of the government and became more ambitious. She was also still very much in love with Fen and decided to fight to improve conditions for werewolves. She befriended a politician named Abbott Selwyn and was invited to join his werewolf rights committee. Moira began to talk about a world where all magic people live in harmony. However, most felt that she was simply an overly-idealistic child who was being used by Abbott. She ignored them and worked towards her goal. She began to focus on increasing her power and establishing a reputation. She used an enchantment to monitor the conversations going on in Max and Clara's house. Clara's father, Alfred Nott, discussed his position as a Death Eater and Moira was able to bring him to court. She also rounded up several more Death Eaters, which earned her significant praise. During a crisis caused by someone creating a permanent storm above Hogsmeade, Moira worked hard to find the culprit, even ignoring some Ministry regulations.She encountered the Septet, who were also trying to solve the issue, and ended up getting the credit when they ended the storm. Some criticized Moira for acting impulsively while others commended her for taking action at all. Moira's name became much more well-known as a result of this controversy. Several began to see her as bringing new energy to the table that the Ministry desperately needed. The Deputy Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was eventually fired, and Moira was chosen to replace him. This was partially due to Abbott's influence, but largely due to growing public support. Adopting Maddox Moira heard about how Abbott adopted Odette Selwyn. She began to consider also adopting a werewolf to show that she sympathizes with them. She also thought that having a child would make her seem warmer and more human. She was also rather alone and missed having a family. Moira's application was accepted, partially due to a recommendation by Clara, but there were no werewolf children for Moira to adopt. She started to feel that it was not the right time for her to have a child. Then, a social worker told her that they had recently found a young half-giant who was in need of a home. Moira was uncertain, but agreed to meet him. She went to see him at Melvin's clinic as he was being given a health examination. She saw that he was nearly feral and Moira realized how much care he would need. She felt that was not ready for the responsibility, and that the boy was vastly different from the child she had dreamed of. Clara was angered by this and told her that the boy was now Moira's responsibility. Moira soon agreed to adopt him, as she felt that no one else would take him. She struggled with motherhood and Maddox's "savage" nature. Partially due to Clara's help, she bonded with him over time. She also received a significant amount of publicity. While many people were vehemently against the adoption, others were more supportive. She became a topic of discussion and a more common name. Ascent Several Ministry workers came under suspicion of being Death Eaters and an mostly-internal investigation was soon started. Moira may have believed that the most wealthy and powerful figures would easily be able to bribe their way through and sweep the allegations under the road. She also may have saw an opportunity to clear out some higher officials so that she could replace them. She leaked information about the investigations to the media and a list of suspects was soon published. It became a huge story and many were slandered. Creation of the Marsha Magda Foundation Moira eventually had a significant income and many powerful connections. She utilized both to start a charity in her late sister's name. The charity started with providing magical supplies to first year students in need, especially Muggle-borns. The charity has steadily expanded and now helps needy students through their career, providing mentorship programs and even financial assistance in their post-graduation endeavors. While Moira's relationship with Melvin has become significantly frayed, he still helps tutor budding Healers through the foundation. Physical Appearance Moira has a very athletic body. She is muscular and lean, similar to Lauren Grady. She is usually considered to be fairly attractive. She is somewhat taller than average, but shorter than her sister. Her hair is dark and curly. She usually keeps it in a ponytail except for special occasions such as dances. Her eyes are a warm brown. Personality and Traits Moira is definitely a "people person." She acts very warm and friendly towards everyone, and it takes someone clever at reading people to determine whether or not she sincerely cares. She has been known to make connections with people for purposes other than simple friendship. However, she is generally selfish at her worst rather than truly malicious and she has several people that she cares very deeply about. She is very smart and able to think on her feet easily. She also loves to learn and has picked up many new skills and pieces of knowledge as a result. She has a very easygoing nature that has made her well-liked. However, she became notably less "put-together" after the death of her sister. Abilities/Skills * Quidditch: Marsha convinced Moira to join the Quidditch team. Moira soon excelled and eventually became captain. She could play any position except Beater. She considered going pro at times, but ultimately decided that she wanted to do something more productive. She still goes for flights every now and then. * Music: She can play drums and read music. * Academics: She aced most of her classes. In her early Hogwarts years, she did not care about academics at all, but Marsha got Moira to take her studies more seriously. * Charms: This was her worst subject in school and she has often made mistakes when casting charms. * '''DADA: '''Moira did fairly well in DADA class and became an auror upon graduation. She only has a few years experience as an auror but tries to keep herself updated about the field. Possessions Relationships Romantic Fen Hanson Jackie Halifax Family Marsha Magda Maddox Magda Friends Max Lykke Melvin Zedler Clara Nott Category:Characters Category:Present Category:Tournament competitors Category:Ravenclaw Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch players Category:Hogwarts Quidditch Category:Keepers Category:Chasers Category:Seekers Category:Ministry workers Category:Quidditch captains Category:Magda Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Antagonists